


Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Falling In Love, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is her teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

She is starting her second semester.  
They come to know they are getting a new professor.  
He is young, maybe 5 years older than them.  
Handsome and Intelligent.  
Every woman on campus has a crush on him.  
He becomes her mentor.  
Brings her out of her shell.  
They begin a relationship.  
In secret though.  
She falls for him more and more.  
He proposes to her a week after her graduation.  
They are married 4 months later.  
She is happy.


End file.
